


constellations of you

by Saccharine_Lychee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Lychee/pseuds/Saccharine_Lychee
Summary: the essence of...
Kudos: 1





	constellations of you

I forgot what the stars  
Look like  
Splattered across your face  
In constellations

I forgot what the slow smile  
Looks like  
Splayed across your lips  
Kicking butterflies awake

I forgot what the curls  
Look like  
Growing out so long  
I didn’t even know you had them

I forgot what your sharp mind  
Looks like  
Dissecting and observing  
Underestimating yourself

I remembered today  
When you laughed  
It came rushing back  
All at once

It was staggering  
But it’s nice  
Thinking of you again  
I thought I almost lost you

You’re so beautiful

I can say that now  
You’ll never see this


End file.
